User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas S4 - Ernest Hemingway VS Robert Frost
For two sad authors, these two sure do have some beef with each other. Lot of you took the "nothing gold" hint a bit too literally lol. Anyways, only two battles left this season, then i'll be working on a news update for next season, along with some battles for Comical and Respawned (Though I may have to end at least one of those). So the battle between the depressing author and the depressing poet. Fun times. EpicLloyd as Ernest Hemingway George Watsky as Robert Frost EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Ernest Hemingway VS Robert Frost! BEGIN! Ernest Hemingway: Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I must say. You'll be crushed if you try to step to Hemingway! I survived two plane crashes in the African Safari. And to my author friends I lost, I am truly sorry. I shall avenge them through dissing this A-hole. Because you're the only one For Whom the Bells Toll. I'm a World War vet, so don't you forget. I'm a real author, you're just a pity of a poet. I'm a prize winning individual, and if I may. I must say you're future is looking pretty grey. Because nothing in your life will ever stay! You're writing style's something nobody wants to do. Maybe that's why most of your family died before you! Robert Frost: Nice attempt Ernest, but now it's my turn to play. With poetic skill up there with Homer and Dante. I spit rhymes that are ice cold. Meanwhile yours are nothing gold. I'm spitting sick, you're a shit, pissy little prick. I've got many meters to spare, so you can suck my dick. I've got a Masque of Mercy and one of Reason. I'll shake and spear you cause you're comitting treason. Allergies? Hypertension? Depression? Well tis' the season. I've got more published fame then you'll ever come to know. So you can take your horrid stories back to Idaho. Ernest Hemingway: You think you can hide with your disguises? Well just like me, the Sun Also Rises. You're a pitiful, lyrical, cynical fool. It's a miracle nobody calls you a tool. You're spit is shit, your lines make me wanna quit. I'm younger, sick and can actually get with it! I'm a modernist and now that I'm pissed. You're going down faster then your shots missed! You? Win? Maybe if you had a thousand tries. Bitch, who's the one who won the Nobel Prize? Robert Frost: What'd 50 say? Sorry, done playing nice. You wanna get burned? I'll spit Fire and Ice. You're a sad old man, and I can see. World renowned is something you'll never be. You're so irrelevant that nobody even knows your name. And based on your books, you're clearly insane. Cause when it comes to being crazy, you got that too. You went nuts and thought the FBI was watching you. You're not being hunted just because you served in Italy. And sir, you took saying Farewell to Arms way too literally. So if we ever rematch, remember rule number one. When we face off next, you're not getting shotgun. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? Ernest Hemingway Robert Frost Category:Blog posts